Talk:(You Drive Me) Crazy/@comment-26113361-20141201183610
Anime Characters I consider to be alter-egos of mine Just gonna do some of the characters that I see a lot of myself in and why Warning: Slight trigger warning for depression and suicide at the bottom of this post. *'Mikoto "Mikorin" Mikoshiba' ' ' Lmao, Mikorin and I are very similar. We're both characters that I would say have a front. An ability to act more confident than we are. It's also something that passes incredibly quickly and we're both left extremely embarrassed by what we've just said. He's also got a lot of my personality. Slightly cold but not too much and a warmer person to those that we know. Plus there's the whole waifu/otaku/closet geek thing bc let's face it, there's not been an anime character more accurate for me than Mikorin in that department. *'Yukine' ' ' Yukine is definitely a character that I consider to be an alter-ego. He's cold and it's apparent but there's a personal reason for it and it's a reason we both share. We've both been cut off from the world, lost the path that we were supposed to go down and as a result caused us to do things that we deeply regret when we're free of that mindset. We're both characters that are warmer at heart and care a lot for others. We just share a lot in common and it took me a while to realise, perhaps bc maybe like me, it took us a while to realise why we were doing what we were doing and it wasn't just bc we're idiots. *'Mochizou Ōji' ' ' Mochizou is someone that captures the warmest side of me. A side that I see in myself on here and also a part of who I used to be. Mochizou is kind-hearted, caring and akward but still steps up for others. An inability to be forward at times when it comes to romance is something we have in common as well as messing up those moments when we are finally forward. To put it simply, Mochizou is everything that's warm about me. *'Masaomi Kida' A common theme with my alter-egos is that most are broken characters who hide behind a smile and Masaomi is no different. Masaomi captures my more confident side, the more girl-crazy side (which I think by now has become apparent :P). The only difference between is us that he is much more extroverted than myself. We're both people that haven't had an easy past and as a result, live as much as a live as we can trying to leave the past behind us, even though it's not entirely possible. We're both people that don't always care about how people perceive us and don't have a problem fooling around in public if we're in a good mood. *'Shota Kazehaya' Kazehaya was a character that took me a while before I realised our similarities, not because there aren't many but bc I watched Kimi ni Todoke before I used to look for similarities. Kazehaya is a character that I've been compared to before and it wasn't until rewatching KNT that I really saw it. Kazehaya is an open friendly person who doesn't like the idea of leaving someone out. He's honest, he;s kind and most of all when it comes to relationships, he's a complete and total awkward mess, more awkward than Sawako imo. It's that part of him that relates us, he's also fond of his hair and hated it when it was cut short and I was the exact same. *'Akihito Kanbara' Akihito. Another character that wikians saw myself in before I did. We're both playful, friendly, slightly sarcastic but also sincere people. He's also called perverted (hence the gif), something else that we share in common. He's also a very serious person when the time calls for it, protecting others. We both feel lonely at times as well. *'Kakeru Naruse' And finally, the character behind my username. Kakeru is one of the most relatable characters when it comes to feelings and views on our own life. Without making the post too depressing, Kakeru is a character that also is depressed and has spent many a day considering suicide, until eventually (in the original timeline) he did. Kakeru is also a nice guy (like me I hope) and we're both characters that are at times unwilling to make a decision because we don't want to have anymore regrets. He's just another almost carbon copy of myself who encaptures so many sides of me. Kakeru is a character that I immediately saw myself in and although he's just a little bit more forward when it comes to romance, we're both still two very similar people I have a lot of alter-egos and this is just a few of them but these are most of the characters that I see so much of myself in.